the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
Fire is a naturally occurring thing in Otherworld which is powered by the element Flamium. Fires are often destructive and warm. There are different types of fires. Organic Fire This fire is the most common type of fire, burns with hot orange-yellow flames and burns through wood, flesh, and plants. Saltfire Fire that burns salt. It burns a brighter yellow than organic fire. It can be put out with water. Metalfire Metalfire is a type of fire which burns up many kinds of metal. Metalfire has purple flames. It is not easy to create Metalfire, but it can be a devastating weapon, allowing easy destruction of metal buildings or vehicles. One way to create Metalfire is by using a rare gem called Orphycite. The gem contains flamium plus a number of other elements, which together can be used to create a spark of metalfire. Orphycite does not have unlimited uses, and will be expended fairly quickly. The Fall of Metricus in the year 21,854 was caused by a Metalfire attack. The great city of Metricus, which was forged from a great bounty of chrome and steel, was melted away by a towering purple inferno of metalfire, leading to the country of Ftuft to be conquered by Felure and made part of its territory. Metal burned by metalfire leaves behind charslag, a brittle blackened substance with some properties of metal. Charslag typically erodes away into a fine black dust over time. Waterfire Waterfire is a special type of fire that survives on bodies of fresh water such as lakes, ponds, rivers, or even water in someone's bucket. The flames are recognizable for their bright blue color. It cannot be put out by water like organic fire as water actually feeds it. Waterfires live on the surface of the body of water it is set on. The fire will burn away at the water until none is left. If there is no water, it will go out. The fire can also be put out by throwing some salt on it (so it's the opposite of salt fire I suppose). Therefore, waterfire can't survive in the ocean because of the salt water. There is such a thing as saltwaterfire but it is a little hard to make. Waterfire can be set by using something with flamium directly on the water. Vanvite powder is most often used for people who use waterfire in their daily lives. It can be useful if there is no wood around to make organic fire. Waterfire is used in some cooking methods, and sometimes to warm up water quickly. Saltwaterfire Saltwaterfire is highly classified, as it has the potential to be a devastating doomsday weapon which could be used to wipe out the entire ocean! The secret, complicated formula to make saltwaterfire is stored away in the Samir Vaults, along with many other dangerous artifacts. The vaults are lined with Clostrum to keep out marauding evil spirits and their prying eyes. The secret of saltwaterfire is also known by the Trolipedes. Their science compounds are all protected by Spirit Exclusion Fields. Sensitive information is also encoded to add an extra layer of security. What is known about making saltwaterfire is that it requires very rare elements mixed in precise quantities, along with a specific subelectric charge as a trigger mechanism. Category:Natural